17 Years
by littleshepherd
Summary: An epilogue to 'Domestic' that covers the good times and the bad in the life of Madison Shepherd-Hunt
1. A New Life

The wailing cry of a baby echoed off of the walls. The sound, so simple and pure had lost it's beauty. It was now a hammer which pounded the piercing nail further and further into the ears of the two sleep deprived zombies. They lay splayed across each other on the sectional, their eyes bloodshot, wearing clothes stained with the presence of a new child. Their eyes didn't make contact, instead they stared out at nothing hoping that the sound would subside. Their movements were robotic, they were going through the motions with the dwindling energy level. They had been told the stories about newborns, but nothing could've prepared them for the helpless feeling that they felt at the moment.

Amelia peered over at the glowing clock which read 2:45 AM. Her eyelids felt heavy like weights had been tied to them. She placed both feet on the ground, balancing herself before sulking over to her daughter's room. Passing by, her reflection in the hallway mirror was repulsive to her. Her hair was sloppily thrown on top of her head, strands flying in every direction. She had lost track in counting the number of days that she wore the same outfit. It was worn, dried baby fluids covering the shoulders, a stain from cold coffee in the center. Lately, their survival was dependent on drinking cold cups of coffee and pleasing the screaming newborn of the house. As she stepped into the room it seemed different from when they had first decorated and the deprivation had her thoughts wandering about the shade of the walls. "Hey, it's okay Mad..shhh" She attempted, her options were limited considering they had been up all night trying to soothe the newborn. "What is it? What do you want baby, I need you to help me out here because your daddy is starting to worry me. He almost put on my shirt yesterday morning, so come on. Let me help you."

The newborn's eyes wandered wildly, scanning Amelia's features as she fussed within her skin. Their identical orbs met, a strong connection binding them together. Amelia reached out her arms to pick up her swaddled bundle and peered over at the rocking chair that they barely used. She sat, her daughter laying against her, their hearts battling in their chests. She reached out to brush the dark patch of curls that topped the gurgling baby's head. She stared up at her mother with an identical look, the resemblance dominant in their mesmerizing baby blues. Instinctively, Amelia began to hum a soothing lullaby, the vibrations in her throat calming the writhing child in her arms. They rocked slowly in the chair, each of their minds submitting to comfort. Madison laid perfectly in the nook of her mother's arms, her eyes trailing into a peaceful slumber. The morning arose after countless hours of nothing but the slight rocking of a chair and the connection of two heart beats.

Owen too had succumb to a blissful night of sleep. He awoke in an awkward position on the couch, his neck sore from slumber. His fingers trailed along his skin, pressing out the tension. He tip-toed over to his daughter's room, overwhelmed by the silence that filled the air of their home. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes laid sight on a precious moment. His beautiful daughter lay bundled up, her body melting perfectly into his wife's. Their faces were identical, each forming a pout as their minds floated in dreams. Looking to his right, he noticed the camera that they had bought for their project. It was planned to create a collection of memorable moments to cherish them as time passed them by. He reached over carefully, then aimed the lens towards the silhouette of an unforgettable mother-daughter moment.

Amelia's eyes shot open, immediately meeting the figure in front of her. She smiled down at the peaceful bundle on her chest and felt as if she could lay there for eternity. Gently, she transferred the dazed baby to her proper crib, tucking her in with her favorite blanket.

"Let's celebrate that she's actually sleeping... pancakes?" Amelia said, her smirk growing in a playful, mischievous way.

"Sounds like a plan" Owen grinned.

In that moment, as she watched her husband work around the kitchen and thought of the new life they had just welcomed and a smile crept upon her face. In fact, she couldn't stop joy from mounting on her face. Her life was a gift, it had once been a curse, a painful and cruel life based off of fear and hurt and loss. Everything had changed with Owen, he brought her an amazing opportunity to live a fairytale life. Where love at first sight and happily ever afters were attainable. Things had happened in the past, inexplicable, life altering things that broke her down. But the one thing that brought her up was Owen, he had saved her from being defined by her past and for that she was eternally grateful. It was the little things that had completely swept her off her feet like his charm or how he always wanted to help others or the way he was with their daughter. No life is perfect, but this life was amazing with its balance of the good times and the bad.

The two passed the morning devouring pancakes, Amelia's legs draped on Owen's lap. They lay bundled in a blanket, peacefully resting as their home finally quiet. "I'm glad I chose you, I don't know where I'd be without you." She whispered softly, mesmerized by her sleeping husband. In that moment, the silence was shattered once again, but this time, she was glad to hear the amazing gift that she had been granted.

 ** _Author's Note: I was inspired to make an epilogue that will cover 17 years of the Hunt family, so here's chapter 1. Enjoy! (please R/R!)_**


	2. First Year

It was a serene sight. In a periwinkle painted room, the repetitive turning of a mobile mesmerized the baby beneath it. Her baby blues followed it's hypnotic rhythm, a smile grew upon her face as her chubby arms reached out to grab the pony. Frustrated, she clung to the bars of her crib, depending on them to help her stand up. She shook the bar, her lip quivering as her eyes welled with tears. She looked around in fear, searching for a familiar face. Dull clouded eyes cleared as they laid eyes on a warm figure. She reached out desperately for the comfort of her mother's arms. She lay her head on the shoulder, her body perfectly cradled by a strong embrace. She found herself sucking on her thumb, the heartbeat that pounded in her ears calming her breathing. She looked up at her mother with great amazement, their identical eyes meeting in an unmistakable gaze. Her little hands found her mother's face, landing on her cheeks and holding her in place, never wanting for the moment to pass.

A smile formed on her face as they swayed around the room, the sun still hidden by the clouds outside her window. "Mama's here baby, I've got you, okay?" Amelia said, her voice trembling uncharacteristically. It was a moment that played out perfectly in her head, but it wasn't the reality. The curiosity floating around in the child's head was evident on her face, she tilted her head in confusion as silent tears coated her mother's face. She noticed something click off in her head as she assumed a drastically different emotion, like she couldn't hold it in anymore. The young baby heard the voice of her father, the words were unclear, but when he ran in, she sensed that things would take a turn for the worse. Soon she found herself in her play pen, watching as her mother frantically tore up the room, clothes and toys flying amok. Her father yelled for her to stop and apologized over and over again.

Amelia ignored him, focusing all of her attention on the curious girl who looked up at her, "my sweet girl, we're going to stay at Auntie Meredith's for a while, okay? Let's go baby." Amelia rambled, wiping her eyes furiously. She felt like she could break down at any moment, her heart breaking as she looked into the baffled eyes of her young daughter. Scooping up the baby and a duffel bag up, she stormed towards the door.

"Amelia! Amelia, wait!" The red head called, running to the door alongside her. "Don't leave, don't leave like this. Don't take her, please. Just-don't leave." He pleaded, his voice shaken with guilt and emotions that threatened to pour out. "Please...don't leave, I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this tonight." Her voice cracked as fresh tears fell from her eyes. Her eyes neglected to meet his, she collected her things and burst through the door, the child on her hip sobbing for her father. Her screams filled the silent night, chipping chunks of Amelia's heart away. "It's okay, it's okay, Mad." She repeated, trying to convince herself of the same statement. She blinked hard, driving fast to escape the figure that stood in the doorway of their seemingly perfect home.

As she pulled into the driveway, she moved fast, her pace the only thing keeping her together. Her fists pounded on the door and she immediately felt remorse, "Amy?"

"Something happened with Owen and I can't breathe. I feel like I'm suffocating and if I have to speak to him right now, I might drown. So, can we stay with you tonight?" Meredith simply nodded, her mind clearing from it's dream clouds. "Of course." Amelia let out a deep breath as she struggled to control her breathing. The house felt like a warm embrace as she stepped in, Meredith wasn't exactly a warm person, but she understood people in a way that no one else could. "I'm just going to try and relax her." Amelia added as she placed her child in the play pen that stood in the living room.

"I know you don't know what's going on, I don't really know either. And I know how much you miss your dad already, but this isn't going to be easy and I want you to know that Mama will always protect you, okay? Mama has you." A smile grew on the baby's face as she tried to process the words, her curiosity fueled her brain cells and she opened her mouth to respond, "Mama?" She questioned, uttering her first word. With that, there was another knock on the door.

Amelia sulked to the door, her brain still comprehending the fact that her daughter had just spoken her first actual word. She stood in front of the door, her hand grazing over the wood in hesitation. She opened it bravely, her eyes meeting Owen's as it swung on its hinge. "Listen Amelia, I-I thought I had it under control, I thought I had overcome the battle, that I didn't need therapy anymore. I hurt you when I'm supposed to be the one to protect you," he began, only to be cut off by Amelia.

This night has been a nightmare, an absolute disaster, the lowest point of their relationship, until she heard her daughter utter that simple word. "Our daughter- our daughter just spoke her first word and I've realized that life is always going to be complicated, but there's no sense in arguing or getting angry over something that can be changed for the better. I know you'd never put my life or our baby's life in danger, I also know that your last tour was rough and it's okay to need help, to need someone to talk to...it doesn't make you any less brave or weak, it makes you stronger. I can tell that you are beyond sorry for what happened tonight, that doing what you did violates every law of your character, of the man that I am so grateful to have love me. We can get through this Owen, we can, you can. And I was terrified tonight and I ran, but I'm never going to run again because I love you and I'll support you every step of the way like you have with me. So, I forgive you, please forgive yourself." She said, courage radiating from within.

"But I-" he began, only to receive a look from his wife. "Okay, let's get through this." He said with a tight smile, admiring the gift of a woman that stood before him. "I love you so much, I don't know where I'd be without you, you make me better.."

 **Author's Note: this is really late, sorry I've been so busy! Here's a little angst from when Madison was a baby. Please R/R**


	3. Second Year

"Go on, go wake up daddy." Amelia whispered into the ear of the bouncing little girl who stood beside her. Adorned in a princess costume with a matching tiara and faux jewelry, the young child's eyes lit up as she laid eyes on a familiar head of red hair. She walked on her tiptoes over to the bed, then stood on her tippy toes to get a better view of her sleeping father. Her fingers curled onto the frame of the bed as she routinely climbed onto the bed. Sitting on her knees, her spare tiara in her left hand, she sat patiently. Her ocean blue orbs admired the man who lay beside her, she gently set the tiara on top of his head and reached her little hands out to grab his, which was giant in comparison. She held his hand, noticing the roughness of their feel, she threw her arms around him to the best of her ability, her arms not long enough to reach all the way around him. His eyes flickered open to see a beautiful sight, his daughter snuggled within his arms, looking up at him like he was the center of the universe. A smile crept upon his face and he leaned down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning, my precious girl." Owen said, his voice hoarse from slumber. "What's this? Is princess Madison having a tea party?" He questioned, a fuzzy purple tiara embedded in his hair. Excitedly, she shook her head, nearly hopping out of the bed and taking her father with her. A laugh escaped from Owen's lips as his daughter ran down the hallway, the fairy wings that accompanied her ensemble flapping each time her feet touched the ground.

Gracelessly, she plopped down on her tea time blanket adorned with little swimming fishs. Owen just watched, mesmerized by her features which were identical to his wife's. "You are so beautiful, you know? How'd you get so beautiful?" He questioned rhetorically, only to receive an innocent shrug of her shoulders. Joy splayed across his face as he watched his angel set up a tea party. She was far beyond her years, sometimes it felt like a sixteen year old had taken over the body of his toddler. "Hey, do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Morrow?" She questioned, scrunching her tiny nose as she filed through her thoughts. "I'no know" she added, all her attention focus on serving Cheerios and imaginary tea. Sneakily, she snuck a few into her mouth, a mischievous grin covering her face. "Tomorrow is your birthday, you're turning three remember?" Her mouth formed an 'o' as she recalled her mother telling her this yesterday.

"Okay..'morrow is daddy's birt-birfday too?" She pondered, confident in her pronunciation of the word.

"No baby, daddy's birthday isn't tomorrow." Owen responded, admiring the little pouty face she made when she found out the truth. He sat in complete awe as she twirled around herself, clumsily tripping over her own feet. She was a spitting image of her mother, they only piece of him shown through the light blonde hair that splayed in patches along the base of her dark locks. Her eyes were hypnotizing, their sky blue pigment complementing her button nose and thick brown waves.

"I've got some pancakes for the two princesses and their queen of course." Amelia announced, Madison's favorite crown atop her head.

"Mmm" Madison moaned dramatically, practically licking her lips. Coyly, she reached for the fork, but as soon as she took that first bite, she couldn't help but to shovel the pieces into her mouth. Amelia laughed as her daughter's face turned red from her fast pace chewing, "hey Mad, slow down." She paused, giving Owen a look of confirmation before she continued. "So guess what? You know how your cousin Zola has a sister who's smaller than her?" Madison stopped then, wrapping her head around the words. She chewed slower, her cheeks filled with pancakes. Finally, she nodded. "Elle?" She questioned.

"Right! What do you think about having a little sister or maybe even a brother?" Amelia questioned, speaking slowly as to cater to her young mind.

"Elle be my sista?" Madison questioned, her forehead wrinkling in waves of confusion.

"No, you'll have your own little sister or brother." Amelia said, twirling her daughter's locks around her finger.

"Hm..o'tay." She said with a shrug of shoulders. Her thoughts racing about a sibling, she had no idea what to expect, but she hoped that he or she wouldn't take away her pancakes. She continued to chomp down on her breakfast, humming as she took another fake sip from her tea cup. Her parents looked at her with amazement, expecting for the conversation to go over less smoothly. She pouted as they stared at her, dropping her fork in a dramatic manner, the metal clanking on the plate. Her arms folded as she made eye contact with her mother and then her father, she raised her eyebrows nodding towards their tea cups. Amelia chuckled, looking at Owen, shocked by the attitude of their little princess. He looked back at her, defeated by the cute angry face that covered Madison's face. He picked up his cup and made a pretend clinking noise with his wife, their eyes met again as they pretending to take big sips, giggling as Madison eyes remained glued on them.

"Hm..I wonder where she learned that attitude from." Owen whispered only to receive a devilish grin from his wife.

"My bets are definitely on you."

"At least she hasn't learned sarcasm yet because when she does, I'm in trouble." Owen mumbled, receiving a hard slap on his shoulder.

"I guess you'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight if you can't stand my sarcasm." She playfully threatened, her voice raspy in its tone. He returned a sheepish look, "I mean Amelia Shepherd-Hunt is an amazingly brilliant neurosurgeon whose so funny. I mean she's hilarious and just so beautiful." He rambled, his foot deep into his mouth. She raised her eyebrows and nodded expectedly. He planted a firm kiss on her forehead before adjusting the tiara on his head, "More tea princess Madison!"

Author's Note: I'm thinking of giving Madison a little brother, jealously will set in next chapter ;) (Please R/R)


	4. Third Year

The little girl sat, her legs crossed in a pretzel, on the soft rug in her room. She had been waiting patiently for her father to engage in being her doll's male counterpart for what felt like hours. A dramatic huff escaped her lips as she peeked around the corner to see her parents planted firmly in the new baby's room. She curled her body around the door frame, peering at the scene in front of her. Her mother was rocking the baby, her dad hanging the mobile that she was told was hers when she was a baby. It was beautiful, tiny glimmers of glass accenting the animal figurines. It twinkled when it took to its position on the hand crafted rocking chair. She walked on her tiptoes over to the door and walked in with little acknowledgment from either parent.

"Daddy?" Madison questioned, her voice timid with apprehension. "Daddy?" She repeated when an answer was not given. Her little fingers reached up to tangle in his shirt sleeve and she tugged soft at first and then with more aggression as her annoyance grew. "Daddy say he would play-ed with me. Daddaah?" She whined, crossing her arms in frustration.

"What is it Mad?" Owen questioned, his tone sounding harsher than intended.

She was startled by his voice, her eyes filling with pools of tears. Her chin trembling despite her effort to keep the tears in and soon salty seas of tears spilled from her orbs. Her fists clenched, furiously rubbing her tear stained face. A scream escaped as her tantrum unleashed itself. She reached for the mobile which lay beside her on the chair and smashed it to the ground. "Mama and daddy no love me no more? You are so meaned, him is all you love!" She choked out, her being melting down as the words escaped.

Owen and Amelia stood mortified, guilt immediately washing over them. They just stared at their red faced toddler, her fists clenched so tight that the white of her knuckles shone through. Amelia nodded at Owen, handing their newborn over to him. She scooped up her sobbing daughter despite the fight she put up. She sat her down on her new big girl bed, crouching down on her knee to make perfect eye contact. Uncharacteristically, Madison stuck her thumb between her lips and latched onto it for comfort. "Listen Mad, daddy and I are so, so sorry that we haven't had time to play with you but that doesn't mean we don't love you. You will always be my little princess, but I need you to be a big girl now, a big sister who will always protect her little brother. He's going to need a lot of help in the beginning because he's so little, so can I count on you to be our special helper? I know this is new and changes are going to happen, he's going to need more attention than you because you are my smart and independent little lady. How does this sound? I say that tomorrow us girls will have a girls only say. We can go to the park, maybe get some ice cream?" Amelia questioned, the words making the toddler's eyes light up. Slowly, the little girl unfolded her arms and faced her mother, she nodded slightly to all the terms.

"So, now do you see that there's no reason to get angry or jealous over your little brother?"

She nodded furiously, her blue eyes puffy from her previous tears. "I sorry that I broked the spinner Mumma. I say sorry to him?"

"Okay baby, I think I'll need your help getting him ready for his nap." Amelia added, taking her small hand into hers, cradling in with comfort. They walked, their feet stepping in unison, towards the room of new beginnings and shattered glass. Their locked hands broke apart as Madison's eyes made contact with her brother's. They were slightly different, her ocean blue orbs contrasting with his which were tinted gray. He lay on the changing board helpless, completely dependent on others to care for him and that's when jealously was washed away by the yearning to help.

As her mother worked on dressing the tiny infant, the young girl's eyes dazzled. She pranced around the room, twirling her fake wand and grabbing all the possible things that her brother could need, including her favorite night light. The night light that she had cried over when she was two, that illuminated her room in a shadow of safety. She quietly jumped in her sport as her mother lay her brother in the crib, she eagerly pulled up a step stool to get a perfect vision of the soft skinned baby. Gently, she reached down the stroke his face, marveling at its smoothness. She stood on the edge of the stool, using her tippy toes to lean over and kiss his forehead. "Night night baby brother, I love you." Madison whispered, her soft breath tickling the baby's nose, evoking a display of joy amongst the young boy's face.

 **Author's note: So sorry that this is late, I wanted to post the next chapter simultaneously to make up for lost time. Enjoy the chapters and please (R/R)**


	5. Fourth Year

The bright shining orb in the sky shone through the color tainted window. Its entirety was decorated with a spectrum of sparkly paint, two small handprints accompanied by four larger ones. The sunrise was miraculous, colors transforming from burnt orange to gold to a faint pink. The rays danced upon the young girl's lashes, tempting her eyes to open wide. They fluttered, shaking their drowsiness away, and her orbs shot open. An immense smile grew on her face as she had awoken an entire year older. She sprung put of bed, her legs moving so fast that they barely touched the ground. A familiar smell filled her lungs as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well good morning my- how old are you now? Seventeen?" Amelia teased, flipping her famous Mickey Mouse pancakes adorned with a chocolate chip face.

"No silly! I'm five now, see five!" Madison giggled excitedly, holding up her entire palm. She twirled around the kitchen, placing a quick kiss on her brother's cheek before running to find her father. She popped out from around the corner, yelling "boo" in an attempt to scare her dad. Her face contorted in confusion as she looked around to find him missing from her view. "Dad-" She said before being cut off by a force that swept her off of her feet. Her screams of joy filled the air as Owen spun her around. "Happy birthday princess." He whispered before blowing a raspberry into her neck. "So, what is it that you want on such a special birthday. I mean you only turn five once, right?"

"Hm.." She exclaimed as he carried her over to the kitchen on his back. Playfully he took large, monstrous steps, a growl escaping from his throat as he continued his dinosaur impersonation. She swung her around one again as he stomped around the room. He placed her down in her chair eloquently before placing a quick kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Mumma, are you playing operation today? 'Cause I'm five now and that means I'm old enough to be a doctor, right? So maybe I can watch you?" Madison pleaded before indulging in her favorite breakfast.

"I don't know squirt. I know you're a big girl and you're confident in that, but watching an operation might be scary for you. Brains are unpredictable and magical, but they aren't pretty to most people. They make some people sick." Amelia said, apprehension in her tone.

"For some people, but not for doctors. I'll wear all my doctor clothes that way I can blend in with everyone else." Madison argued, her eyes melting both of her parent's defenses down.

"Listen we'll let you sit and watch.." Owen began, receiving an unsure look from his wife. "And if you get scared or you can't handle it, you let me know. Deal?"

"Deal!" She nearly yelled, causing her little brother's eyes to open in fear. "Sorry Evie!" She said enthusiasm oozing out of her tone. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his head, which was covered in light auburn waves. Even with their similar physical appearances, Evan resembled his mother more than his father.

The rest of breakfast passed quickly, Madison rushing to finish with enough time to dress herself in her doctor ensemble. "Thanks Mumma!" She yelled, nearly out of the room already. She ran to her room, her eyes darting immediately toward her closet. As her feet found their place on the glitter adorned step stool, her eyes expanded with joy as they singled out a familiar outfit. Basically tearing her pajamas off, Madison threw on the costume scrubs that she had worn last Halloween. Adding to her professional look was a lab coat whose sleeves nearly drowned her in their fabric as well as a hand made pin that said her full name on it, 'Dr. Madison Charlotte Hunt M.D.' Her grin grew as her mother's old scrub cap fell from one of the sleeves. As the comforting fabric passed through her tiny fingers, joy spewed from within her small body. She smoothed her hair back before placing the cap on her head and tying a knot tight, having recently mastered tying her shoes. She added a fake stethoscope around her neck to give the look a finishing touch. Madison ran back to where her family was gathered, waiting to take their daily trip to the hospital. Her feet planted right in front of her mother, and she stood her fists sitting at either hip. "Off to work we go!"

Hour: 4 Minute: 17 Second: 23

"How are you doing up there, Mad?" Amelia questioned, her voice escaping the barrier that the mask provided. Her eyes shifted momentarily from the open head in front of her and a proud grin crept upon her face. Her five year old was sitting at the edge of her seat, her face nearly plastered to the glass. She was no ordinary little girl, she liked playing will dolls, but she was completely and utterly fascinated by her parent's work as surgeons. She wouldn't get queasy if they spoke about surgery at the dinner table and above all, her sole birthday wish was to watch a live surgery. She was intelligent, so bright that they often questioned how old she really was. She was tiny, extremely tiny for a five, but she had inner strength, a resilience that could never be taught only given as a gift to the few.

"I'm good Mumma! This is amazing..." She paused, thinking through her next word choice. "So, how long until I can go down there and help you?"

Amelia chuckled to herself, "A long while bud, but I think we ought to make this something we do every year for your birthday, what do you think?"

Madison gasped, joy washing over her, a little squeal escaping her throat as she jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She repeated, doing her signature happy dance. Her day was complete and utter perfection, toys would never truly matter as much as watching her mother be a superhero for every birthday until she was old enough to join her.

 **Author's Note: here's the fifth chapter as promised! Enjoy and please (R/R)**


	6. Fifth Year

The joyful air that usually trailed behind the young girl was simply just a chill from the cold winter winds. The child, the smallest in her class, had the biggest personality. Joy and confidence radiated off of her, putting a smile on the face of all who came into contact with her. That day, however, had stripped her of her joy, stripped her of her confidence, leaving nothing but insecurity and an underlying anger in the pit of her stomach. As she walked through the door, her fists slammed the door shut. The wood's harsh close echoed throughout the house.

"Hey bud, what's up?" Amelia questioned, concern evident in her tone. She was in a rush as per usual, to get all the supplies and snacks and any other necessities that the kids would need for day care, well evening care. They followed a strict schedule, Amelia was home when Madison got home from school, and then she dropped her and Evan off at the daycare until it closed and that's when Owen picked them up. It was repetitive, strict even, but it was effective despite it's unfairness to the kids.

"I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want to go to the hospital today." She huffed, stomping up the steps. Her feet dragged behind her, the loud boom alerting the sleeping toddler and causing for him to cry. Amelia rushed to soothe him, his screams on top of Madison's sobs nearly driving her insane. "Sh, it's okay babe. Now Mad, I know it's tough staying at the daycare every day but you get to hang out with your friends, right? So, come on I'm going to be late for my shift."

"I said I'm not going!" Madison yelled, slamming yet another door.

Amelia huffed, regretful yet proud of her daughter's resilience. She placed her young son in his playpen and proceeded to climb the stairs. She knocked gently on the door, "Mad?" She questioned softly despite her annoyance of the passing of time. There was no response, only a string of silent words, each of them battling their every thought. "Mad? Madison?..listen Mad, we're going to be late!" Silence followed once again. "Madison Charlotte Hunt, open this door right now, I don't have time for this today, lets go!"

"You never have time." Madison yelled, her words sinking deep into her mother's mind.

"Alright I'm sorry, just let me in. I want to help you, what's wrong?"

Swiftly, the door swung open, leaving Amelia to look down upon her daughter's tear stained cheeks. Their identical orbs met, their connection so strong that they could almost telepathically transmit their thoughts. "Let's talk." She offered, disregarding the fact that her shift was set to start in five minutes.

The air was thick with tension, two feuding personalities already butting heads. Madison sat facing her window, too ashamed to even look at her own reflection. She shrugged off the hand that her mother placed on her shoulder, it's warmth and comfort tempting for anger to subside. Her arms sat folded on top of each other engraving a mark on the skin of her chest. "Mumma, why do you and daddy have to work so much? I know you have to save people's brains, but today Michelle Walden said that moms who work all the time are bad moms because they don't have time to spend with their kids and make cookies for the class. And then I told her that you and daddy were both doctors and that you save lives and she said that you work so much 'cause you love work more than me and Evan." Madison choked out through the salty waves that threatened to fall from her eyes. Her chin trembled and she let her emotions get the best of her as she felt her mother's embrace.

"That would never be true baby because the best job I have is being your mom. Your dad and I love to be doctors and save people's lives but not more than we love you and your brother. You guys are the greatest gift that I could have asked for. So, I know it's unfair having to stay at daycare and that we work a lot, but it's all for you guys. We work so hard so you can have all the nice things you have, but never let anyone tell you that we don't love you. Because you know how much we love you and I think that's better than baking cookies for class, right? I mean how many kids can say that their mom fixes brains?" Amelia responded, giving her daughter a playful nudge. A smile crept up on Madison's face and soon her arms were thrown around her mother, their length barely enough to wrap completely around her body.

"Why are other kids so mean? I didn't do nothing to them."

"Kids will always be mean at first, the trick is to keep your head up and and shrug it off. You never know what might be happening in someone's life, so the best thing you can do is offer to be their friend. It may not work every time, but it's worth a try, right? Sometimes all people need is a friend who cares." Amelia responded. She held her daughter in her lap, gently rocking her side to side. "Now, let's go. I think dad's in surgery, so maybe I'll sneak you in to watch." She said with a wink.

"Okay!" Madison exclaimed, the words lifting her spirit. Her mother stood up, heading for the door. Swiftly, she ran over to her side, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "I love you Mumma, you really are the bestest mom." She declared, burying her head into her mother's side. She had always been a beacon of light in her daughter's eyes and no bully could ever alter that.

 **Author's Note: here you go! enjoy and please (R/R)**


	7. Sixth Year

It was a beautiful day, the sun beaming hot in the sky, it's rays shining down on the rosy cheeks of the young adventurer. She stood, her chin tilted up to the sky, her hands clenched in fists on her hips. Her knees and elbows were adorned in protective gear, her hair tied up in a messy bun, strands sticking out in all directions. Her eyes darted up to the shining orb, their sensitivity hidden by a pair of heart shaped sunglasses.

Owen's feet carried him outside, a smile creeping up on his face as he laid eyes on his daughter, who stood soaking in the sun. "What are you up to there, Mad?" He questioned, straining to hold back his laughter.

"I'm ready to learn Dadda! Mumma said superheroes could do anything, so I'm ready to take off the baby wheels." Madison nearly shouted, her tone developing a rasp similar to that of her mother's. Her feet picked up speed as she trotted along to her father's side, her cape flying behind her like a kite in an empty sky.

"Okay then bud, go get your helmet and I'll take the wheels off, alright?" Owen questioned, sticking his hand out for a high five. With a wild grin on her face, the six-year-old placed her tiny hand in the palm of her father's, using all the force in her small being to slap his hand. She ran in sprints, her bare feet coasting through the green grass. She laid eyes on her bicycle, it's wheels accented with violet and pink flowers. She wheeled it over to her father, tripping over her feet in excitement. As she squeezed the horn, it's buzz echoed in the summer air.

"Alright then, let's ride!" Owen joked, eliciting fits of laughter from his young daughter. "Now, we've got our knee pads and elbow pads and our helmet's on tight, are you ready?" He questioned, holding out his hand to assist his daughter onto the intimidating bicycle.

The young girl's face dropped as she struggled to adjust her balance. Her fears were calmed as she felt her father's strong hands on the small of her back and the seat. "Okay Dadda, I'm ready." She spoke nervously, her body jolted by the sensation of the rubber on the concrete. Instinctively, she placed her feet on the petals and followed their repetitive motion. A smile spread onto her face as her father removed one of his hands. "Let go, let go!" Madison cheered, her legs carrying the bike further up the street.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let go!" Madison yelled, feeling freedom rush through her veins. She peddled faster, her legs wobbling in response to the ferocious winds that hit her body. Her expression dropped from her face as her hands struggled to control the handlebars in front of her. She found herself swerving from her original path, she called out for her father, her limbs failing her as they struggled to peddle. Despite her resilience, regaining her balance was an impossible feat and she found herself colliding with the street sign. It's cold metal contrasted the hot day as her face dove forward.

Owen rushed over, dropping his camera as he sprinted. He scooped his young daughter up, her body tiny in his arms. Upon the arrival at their home, Owen sat Madison down on the cool porch step. His doctoral instincts took charge, his hands working to assess her injuries.

"Dadda." Madison choked out, her words clouded with the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She held up a single porcelain bead up to his view, her gum bleeding where it had fallen. "I am going to die?! My mouth is bleeding!" She cried, her tone hysterical. Further hysteria followed as she looked down to see that her knee had been scraped.

"No, honey your tooth just fell out. It's going to grow back in as a big girl tooth. And guess what?! The tooth fairy is coming to visit you tonight and she's going to take your tooth and give you a prize." He paused, noting her contorted expression. "But you have to be super good, she only comes and visits big girls, okay? So, I'm going to clean your knee and if you're super super good, I think we can go get some ice cream." Owen said, raising his eyebrows playfully. His words perked her spirits up, a smile forming through her watery eyes which looked like waves passing in an ocean. Her fingers reached up to wipe her eyes dry, her fist clenching her tooth tight. As he bandaged her knee, she found herself staring at him in admiration. Placing her tooth beside her, it still in perfect view, and she untied her cape, draping it around her father.

He looked at her strangely, a similar look that he often gave her mother. "You're a real superhero Dadda, you always make me feel better when I'm sad." Madison clarified, flashing him a toothless grin. "So have I been good enough to get ice cream because it is so hot." She giggled, throwing her head back dramatically, defeated by the heat.

"Yeah, I think you've earned some ice cream." Owen smirked, intrigued by his daughter's maturity. "Just promise me you'll stop growing up, I thought I had a six-year-old not a sixteen-year-old." He joked, hoisting his joyful daughter up onto his shoulders. She giggled at his display of words, wrapping her arms around his upper body, her head leaning against his as they walked down the street towards the ice cream shop. That night, the tooth fairy placed two dollars under her pillow, one for bravery and one for independent.

 **Author's note: enjoy! feel free to post any future fic ideas for Madison's life (please R/R)**


	8. Seventh Year

The young girl locked herself behind her wooden door, an assortment of paper and crayons and glue tucked, almost toppling over on a pile beneath her arms. She spent nearly an hour, creating and then recreating the perfect cards for her first important day of romance. Her eyes scanned the list of names that she had written in her finest handwriting and expanded as she laid eyes on one, 'Adam Nolan.'

The sound of her mother's voice pounded against her ear drums and she frantically threw the half designed card in her jewelry box. On her tiptoes she ran over to the door, unlocking it as her mother's fist made contact with the wood. Her mother, laundry basket in hand, came in, a skeptical look on her face as she noticed the art supplies.

"What are you up to Maddie?" Amelia questioned, a handful of neatly folded tank tops in her arms. She carefully placed them in her daughter's drawers which had been color coordinated by the young child.

"I was making some cards for tomorrow, my class is bringing in Valentine's Day cards and we're having a party and stuff." Madison replied quickly, her eyes darting between the edge of paper peeking out of the box and her mother's face. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her she watched her mother's feet move closer and closer to the desk. She felt like running away or snatching the card out her mother's hand as the card moved into her view. Her teeth bit down hard on her lip, the force nearly puncturing a hole in the soft skin. She fidgeted in her spot, her fingers playing with each other nervously as her mother's eyes scanned the pink paper.

Amelia smiled as she read it, noting how much effort had been put into it from the semi-neat handwriting to the closing statement signed 'Love, Madison.' Her eyes peered up to take in the sight of her daughter's crimson cheeks, embarrassment coursing through her tiny body. She put down the basket, taking her daughter's hand and leading her to her bed, covered in bunches of purple flowers. "Did you make any other cards like this?" Her daughter shook her head 'no', the card in her mother's hands the largest and the most decorated. "So, you made this special for Adam?"

"Yeah"

"Do you maybe have a crush on Adam?"

"No mommy, I don't want to crush him. I just like him more than the other boys in class, he's the only one that I share my toys with. You and daddy share toys, right?"

"You could say that" Amelia said with a slight laugh, tucking a strand of her daughter's dark waves behind her ear. Her eyes wandered over the miracle sitting in front of her, the older she got, the more she felt as if she were looking in a mirror. They were identical physically, but Madison had Owen's heart, talking to her felt exactly like talking to him.

"...then, I think Adam and I are married. Wait, does that mean we have to live together because I don't want to leave you or daddy or Evie?"

"No baby, you can still live with us. And trust me kiddo, you guys aren't married, you're way too young...so, you can still share toys with him. You can even give him a hug if you want, okay? Just no kissing until you're at least 16, okay?"

"Okay." Madison nodded despite her slight confusion. "Mommy, since it's valetime's day tomorrow, can you tell me how you and daddy fell in love." She added, her orbs looking up to meet her mother's. The tiny nod of her head encouraged her young daughter to crawl into her lap. Their bodies fitting perfectly together as they snuggled.

"The first time I started falling in love with daddy was a long time ago when I decided to live in Seattle again. One of my friends was really sad and I told everyone in the hospital to light a candle for her to make her feel better. They did light the candles and so did I. When I was sitting in the church with all the lit candles, your daddy came in and sat next to me. I was thinking about something that made me really sad, and you know what he did?"

"What?" Madison questioned, turning her head quickly, her hand reached out to squeeze her mother's as the anticipation took control of her thoughts. Her eyes pleaded for continuation, completely engaged in the fairytale. "What happens next mommy?!"

"He held my hand and I looked at him and I knew that I wanted to share my life with him. I wanted to love him everyday for the rest of my life, to share my toys with him, and have a family with him. All of that happened and now we have you and your brother and I couldn't be happier." Amelia added, hugging her daughter tight to her body, wondering how she had gotten so lucky after a previously unfortunate life.

"That's so magical. I think I'm going to marry Adam someday, we always swap sandwiches at lunch and that's pretty magical." Madison said, her tone serious.

Amelia couldn't help but to giggle as her daughter spoke, "Okay babe, I agree that is pretty magical. Now come on, I'll help you finish the cards." She added, scooping her daughter up playfully before placing her in her chair. The two passed the hour away, broken crayons and sticker wrappers filling the trash can.

Author's Note: here you go guys, enjoy! (Please R/R)


	9. Eighth Year

Snow fell from the winter sky in mesmerizing cotton-like clumps. The house, illuminated with strings of sparkling lights, was filled with sounds of joyous laughter. A young brunette, her dazzling blue orbs wide with excitement, laid under an enormous Christmas tree, adorned in ornaments and tinsel and a star that lit up the entire room. Her tiny pink tongue darted out as she placed all of her focus on inscribing an invitation in script form. A smile spread onto her face, a smile lacking an abundance of teeth. Invitation in hand, she peered around to corner, noting a familiar patch of red hair. She crept on her toes towards the warm figure, clutching the note in anticipation. Without speaking a word, Madison tossed the invite towards him.

"What's this?" Owen chuckled, flashing his daughter his signature smile. His eyes quickly scanned the paper which read, 'Madison Charlotte Hunt invites you, her father Owen Hunt, to the annual Father-Daughter dance.' His smile grew as he read the paper, whose blanks had been filled in by his daughter's attempt at script, something she had been insistent in learning. "Come here my little Maddie bee." He paused, pulling her into his lap. "I am honored that the princess Maddie has invited me to the ball, and as a knight of the castle, I accept." Owen joked, a mock royal tone to his words. She grinned at him and he almost cried at how beautiful she had become and how much she had grown.

"Yay!...I mean, I'm glad you can come to the ball." Madison corrected, putting her nose up in the air as she did so. Another laugh erupted from her throat as her dad hoisted her up and playfully swung her around.

Owen's eyes peered up to see his reflection in the frost coated glass. His daughter hung from his back, laughing uncontrollably. He was smiling so hard, his teeth almost shattered. His life was perfect, intricately perfect like the snowflakes that glued to the window. "Now, the princess can't go to the ball without the proper outfit or even a tiara! Go get ready with your mom, I have a feeling you guys have been planning this for a while now?" Owen suspected, electing a guilty giggle from his daughter's throat. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before scurrying up the stairs.

Hours, filled with ball preparation, passed quickly and the big reveal was around the corner. Owen fidgeted in his suit, the anticipation of seeing his daughter toying with his thoughts. He reached out to straighten the fabric of his tie, its striped pattern contrasting the solid blue button down shirt. His eyes met his reflection once again, fingers reaching out to smooth his locks in a desperate attempt to be utter perfection in the eyes of his daughter. His eyes peered over to the blue corsage that matched their ensemble flawlessly. His head whipped around at the sound of tiny feet tapping down the staircase. The young girl looked magnificent, a spitting image of her mother. Her darks locks were twisted back, falling in place with the natural wave of her hair. Her bright blue eyes were accented with a touch of makeup, her lips coated with a pink gloss. She wore a light blue dress, its midpoint decorated with a fabric flower.

"Wow Mad...you look so beautiful, so beautiful and so grown up." Owen choked out, his eyes struggling to hold back their tears. He took her hand into his, sliding the corsage onto her small wrist. She smiled brighter than the stars on a dark night, and his was even brighter. "Now let's go to the ball."

The gym, contrary to its usual lack luster appearance, was dressed from ceiling to floor in strands of glittering lights. An enormous fir tree stood tall, its branches spread with sparkling ornaments, each hanging delicately in the light of the tree topper. Owen strolled in, pride written all over his face as his eyes gazed down towards his beaming daughter. Their feet trailed in unison, his arm linked protectively with hers. The music chimed softly in the air, the smell of Christmas complementing their high spirits. "May I have this dance princess Madison?" He whispered, his faux regal voice returning once more.

"You may Sir Hunt!" Madison replied with a giggle that echoed throughout the gym. The music slowed, the lights dimmed low, as a father twirled his daughter around the dance floor. The young girl gazed up to see her father staring down at her with utter admiration. Their fingers linked together, his feet guiding hers as they swayed. She reached up to him, his strong arms lifting her onto his shoes. The moment was magical, the young girl resting her head on his abdomen. Her arms struggled to wrap around his entire body, his heat warming the chills that had formed from the cold winter air. Madison's eyes lit up as their song played in the cinnamon scented air. They exchanged matching expressions as he playfully hoisted her up into the air, the fold of his arms supporting her entire mass. Her head found its way into the crook of his neck as she snuggled closer to her father. "I'm so glad you're my daddy..." She paused, her tiny whispers lingering in the air. "you're the best daddy in the world." She continued, her message trailing through his thoughts as their song played out.

Author's Note: this was such a beautiful thing to write, enjoy! (Please R/R)


	10. Ninth Year

It was a scorching hot day, the sun a beaming orb in the clear sky. Time had flown, the seasons cycle evolving from bitter fall to blazing summer. The young girl, eyes mesmerized by the rhythmic ticking of the clock, sat cross-legged as waves of cold air coated her body. A tingling sensation coursed through her palm which lay limp propping up her head. Her spirits lifted as thoughts of her future endeavors crossed her mind. It was June 6th, the day which marked the termination of the third grade, a day of great conflict.

Later that afternoon, the sprouting girl spend hours tearing her room apart for the perfect ensemble to accompany her to the most extravagant pool party bash of the year. Her features lit up with joy as the outfit found its way into her sight. Quickly, she dressed herself, topping her head with an old pair of sunglasses. A loud knock on the door startled her, expecting to see her mother behind the painted wood. Her eyes peered down to see a dimpled, smiling little boy with red ringlets atop his head. "Hi bud, what's up?" She questioned, making a disgusted face as she realized her voice's similarity to her mother's.

The below average height first grader flashed his sister an irresistible grin. "I'm good, I just have to ask you a very important question. It's very very, super duper important." He stressed, inviting himself into her room innocently. Before she could respond, he nearly exploded with excitement. "WILL YOU COME TO MY SHOW AND TELL TODAY?! I haded to write about my favorite person, so I wrote abo-" He began, only to be cut off by the joyous scream of a over-active toddler. The tiny terror bounced about the room, running straight past her brother and to her sister's feet. "MADDA! Fix this? Please!" The tot yelled hysterically, her voice intertwining with the loud pleas of her older brother. Soon their voices got louder, each competing for their sister's sole attention.

The young boy, so frustrated by the annoyance of his little sister's voice, unleashed a side of him that never came out. "SHUT UP ELLIE!" He growled, his face reddening with anger. She mockingly stick her tongue out at him and his inner fury was exposed, he pushed her to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes in regret. Sobs coated the air, pounded a nail further and further into Madison's ear. "STOP! Evan, I'm not going to your stupid show and tell! Ellie, get someone else to fix it!" She nearly growled, shoving them outside and slamming the door behind them. Slowly, she slid down the cold wood, her head falling into her hands, tears rushing uncontrollably down her face. A loud knock echoed through the room and fear coursed through her being as she recognized her mother's angry tone.

"Open this door, now."

Apprehensively, she cracked open the door, running to hide face down on her bed. She found comfort in the knit pillow that she smothered her face into. Her head turned away from her mother's gaze, trails of tears rolling down the thread in mesmerizing waves. Her fingers gripped the pillow for life, trying desperately to calm her shaking body ridden with overwhelming guilt. She froze, feeling her mattress sink beneath her and a warm palm on the small of her back.

"It's funny, I had three perfectly happy children about an hour ago, I wonder what happened to send them spiraling downward in fits of tears? I mean, I know it's my night to cook dinner, but I have a feeling this is something more than my overcooked eggs." Amelia joked, attempting to thaw out her daughter's icy glare. "Okay, what's up?"

"Nothing." Madison replied curtly, only to change her mind as she watched her mother walk towards the door. "Wait. I just there's so much pressure being the oldest sibling. Evan and Ellie want so much of me, they want so much attention and I feel like it's all too much. I feel like I can never do what I want because I'll let them down if I don't follow through with their wants. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the oldest because so much is expected and I'm not sure if I'm good enough to make everyone happy. Like today, it's the pool party bash and Evie needs me to go to his presentation. I can never just be me without having to think about them." Madison spoke without filter, expressing feeling that had been festering about her thoughts ever since she discovered she was to be a big sister.

"Oh I see." Amelia nodded, sorrow washing through her mind as she recalled a similar conversation she had with her brother during her childhood. "I know it's tough being the oldest, well actually I don't. I know what it's like to look up to an older sibling. Your uncle Derek was my biggest inspiration, I worshipped him in everything he did. If he played baseball, I was right behind him holding his bat. He was my favorite person and I wanted to do everything he did and better at that. After grandpa died, he was the only guy in my life, he was my dad growing up, he was my role model. The same is happening with your brother and your sister, they just want to be loved, to do every possible thing with you. You know they'll always be your little siblings, even when you get older, so treasure it. It's the worst thing in the world when you lose a role model, I know." Amelia added, wiping the salty tears away. "Now, you can still live your life and do what you want to do. You have to go to show and tell to see his presentation about you, he's been working really hard, but you can go to the party afterwards. I'm sure that you fourth grader are going to be partying all night. And by all night I mean 9:30, okay? Don't get to old to fast, being an adult has its perks but there's nothing like being a kid. So cheer up, dust yourself off, and walk out of this room like the superhero they think you are."

Madison nodded, rubbing away at her stinging eyes. She hopped off of her bed and strolled out, fists clenched at her hips. "I'm sorry I yelled at you guys. Evan, I'm definitely coming to your show and tell and I'll definitely fix that for you Ellie. I'm not going to let you guys down again, I love you too much to see you upset. Now, what do you say we convince Dad to bring home some pizza? Mom left the stove on and I think our dinner just died." She added, electing a laugh from the two beaming kids who gazed up at her with an indescribable look. In that moment, she knew how much they depended on her, how much they admired her.

Author's note: enjoy! I decided to add in another sibling because I really like the idea of Madison having both a younger brother and a younger sister. So now, there's Madison (9), Evan (6), and Michelle (Ellie, 3.5 almost 4) Please (R/R)


	11. Tenth Year

The sun rose with the sound of two voices competing for the highest volume. It was a battle between the strongest of two people, the veins in the neck protruding as their sound traveled throughout the house. "Owen, they have a right to know, a right to say goodbye and to enjoy the time they have left with her. I know you want to be their soldier and protect them from any pain or any sorrow, but you can't. You can't shut them out from the world, from all the real world has to offer even if you know it'll break their hearts. If we don't expose them to something like this, they'll resent us, Madison will resent us because she knows a lot more than we think. It's never going to feel right, it's going to destroy us to see the looks on their faces when they find out." Amelia ranted, blood rushing to her face as she spat out her case.

"I-I just want them to stay innocent and safe for as long they can...I know, it's wrong and idiotic and cruel, but how are we supposed to explain that their grandmother is dying. Someone who they worship completely, that the universe is going to rip her away from them for no reason at all. I-I have served in the army, as a soldier and a surgeon, and I've felt physical pain. This, this is the worst kind of pain I've even experienced because I can't do anything to help my mother, all I can do is sit back and watch her whither away. I don't wish that on anyone, especially not my children." Owen spoke, his voice strained by the tears that tumbled from his emerald eyes. Her hand reached up to stroke his cheek, his soul finding comfort in her warmth. His head nuzzled into her palm, her fingers gently tugging his mane upwards. Their eyes met, the overwhelming weakness evident in his shattered orbs. His legs nearly collapsed beneath him as he broke down, leaning his weight completely on his wife. She struggled to hold him up, finally giving in to falling onto the cold wooden floor.

Amelia sat mortified, having never seen her husband so distraught. He gripped to her body and hers fumbled to calm him down. She rocked him gently in her arms as he had done countless times for her. Her fingers intertwined with his curls, twirling the ends in an attempt to provide utter comfort. They sat for what felt like an eternity, him broken in her embrace, her fighting back the emotions that stirred from seeing him so destroyed.

"Mom?" A young voice called, peeking her head out from around the corner. She tiptoed over to where they lay, limbs tangled, faces stained with tears. "I've been up for a while, I-" She nearly choked, her chin trembling slightly. "I-I heard everything you said. I-why is grandma going to die? We just talked..I just heard her voice two days ago and everything seemed fine. Maybe, she'll get better...you guys are doctors, you-you have to fix her." Madison croaked, her voice raspy and broken from the waterfalls that poured from her eyes. When she cried, it was like looking at glass shatter, her emotion covering every inch of her face. "Why can't you fix her? Why does this have to happen to her? Why does-" She paused, her body sinking down beside them.

"I'm so sorry baby." Was all Amelia could manage, devastated by her daughter's expression. She pulled her into her arms as well, stroking both of their heads as they sobbed. Owen sniffled, trying to wipe away his sorrow and be strong for his family, but as he pulled his daughter in for a hug, silent tears stained his cheeks.

"She doesn't have much time left, the cancer is too aggressive to treat at this point. It's-it's almost spread to every inch of her body. I know this is unfair and painful and you wish we could stop it, but it's time you say goodbye, while part of her is still with us." Owen said, his voice cracking as he spoke.

From that day on, Madison spent everyday with her grandmother. They shared stories, they learned all that they could from each other. And each day that she visited, it was like a piece of this giant puzzle was missing and nothing could replace the hole. They spent her last birthday together, Madison presenting her with the hand knit blanket that they had made together. Merely two days later on September 18th of the year 2027, the inevitable happened.

"Hey nana! How's your day been? Today, in science we talked about brains and I told the class about how mom's a neurosurgeon. Everyone freaked when I described how she dissects brains. I don't think I was that descriptive, but this girl complained about getting nauseous, so my teacher told me that I had to talk to him before I spoke in class again because I have no filter or something. I don't know what that means, I was just trying to give some good entertainment, but oh well!" Madison rambled on as she followed her routine, she got out her math homework, went to the bathroom, and then told her grandmother all about her day. But that day was different, that day was irregular. She froze as a hand gripped her's, forbidding her to move from her spot. Her eyes scanned the fragile woman's face, noting its drained appearance and the heaviness of her eyes. "Nana?"

"Come here, Madison." The woman beckoned, gesturing for her granddaughter to join her on the bed. She took her into her frail embrace, her wrinkled hands reaching up to stroke her dark locks. "Listen, it has been an absolute honor to have spent this time with you. You have brought me more joy, these past weeks than I've felt since your father was a little boy. You remind me so much of him, your good heart and humor are beyond valuable, never lose them, okay?" She paused, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "I'm not going to be around to watch you grow into a brilliant doctor or see you graduate or have a family of your own but that doesn't mean I won't be with you in your heart. I'll never fully leave you, no one does, so don't be sad my beautiful girl. I've lived the best life, so make sure you live yours, I love you so much my Maddie Bee." She choked out, the tears consuming her every word. Her body shook as the tears fell and soon it felt numb. Her eyes peered up to see her granddaughter's face one last time.

"It's okay nana, you can go. You can let go." Madison repeated, her hand shaking with fear as she reached up to hold her lifeless face. She felt like screaming and crying and smashing and so she did. "DAD!" She screamed, a blood curdling scream which echoed off of the thin walls. "I take it back, nana! Come back! I didn't mean it, come back!" She yelled louder, her limbs clinging to the once warm being beneath her. Her father came in, a mortified look on his face as he rushed over to check his mother's pulse. Her mother rushed in behind him, trying to detach her daughter's body. She held her like she had when she was a baby, soothing her until exhaustion swept over her. Madison's eyes began to flutter shut and soon the vision of her grandmother faded away.

Author's Note: this was heartbreaking to write, please (R/R)


	12. Eleventh Year

The rain fell in large droplets on the blossoming girl's window. It was loud, lightning followed by thunder jolting her out of her slumber. She sat alone in her dark room, trying to relieve her desperation for air. Her body shifted to get out of bed, an unfamiliar sensation in the pit of her stomach. The world came into focus with the blink of her bright blue eyes. They scanned the length of her body, from her freckle covered arms to the scar engraved on her left knee, and her eyes gazed upon something strange. Fear took control of her mind, her fingers fumbling to illuminate her bedroom. Shades of crimson appeared in her view, her feet darting towards help far before she could process her thoughts. She paused, noting the glowing glare of her alarm clock which read 5:42 A.M. Billions of solutions racked her brain until the most probable presented itself. She tore up her room, throwing an assortment of clothes messily in a suitcase, before rushing for attention. She peered around the corner to see her mother fast asleep, guilt shaking her plan to wake her up. Options limited, she shook her mother awake. "Mom, wake up! Wake up mom, we have to go to the hospital! Mom, I think I'm dying!"

Amelia shot out of bed, kneeling to better inspect her daughter. "What's wrong? Why do you-" She paused, her eyes making contact with the root of her troubles. "Oh..come here honey, let's talk. You're not dying...I promise, okay? You know I would never put you in danger, this isn't dangerous, it's natural, you're growing up." She added, extending her hand to her daughter, leading her towards the bathroom.

"Mom, are you crying?"

"No." Amelia lied, quickly wiping the tears that formed in her eyes. She turned away, sniffling to control the salty waves. "It's just you're growing up so fast. I feel like you were just born yesterday and here you are eleven years later at the brink of womanhood. I just get scared sometimes, scared for the day when you won't need me anymore, the day that I have to let you go." Amelia rambled, her face stained with tears.

"I'm only eleven mom, you don't have to let me go yet. I'm not going anywhere and no matter how old I get, I'm sure I'll still need you." Madison replied, her face contorting with confusion as her mother continued to cry.

"Okay no more crying, you're looking at me like I'm crazy. So, I know you're still scared, it's scary to know that you're bleeding and you can't do anything to stop it, but this is a small and..somewhat unfortunate part of being a woman. It can last anywhere from three days to a week and you'll have it for the majority of your life." Amelia added as she demonstrated how to properly utilize a pad.

"Why are we the ones who get it? I mean only girls get it, what happens to boys? It seems like they have it easy." She stated, electing a chuckle from her mother. "Well boys have pretty rough puberties, their voices change and they get growing pains, but they do have it pretty easy." Amelia said with a wink, playfully lifting her daughter onto her bed. "So, do you have any other questions for me? I want you to be completely prepared, especially since you're in junior high now." She pondered, fearful of a certain question that had laid untouched until that moment.

Madison shifted uncomfortably, her eyes focusing on everything but her mother's face. Flashes of red spread throughout her body, blood rushing to every inch of her face in embarrassment. Her fingers battled each other nervously, her eyes peered down to her feet which sat embedded in the carpeted floors. She debated bringing up a topic which was supported by countless rumors in her school environment. "What's..What's sex? People in my grade told me I was naive for not knowing what it was."

Amelia took a deep breath, she had been anticipating this moment for months now, though she struggled with how to break down such a complex physical interaction. "Sex is an interaction between two people who...love each other. These two people agree to..um..please each other as an expression of the love they feel. That's how babies are actually made, it takes a man's...private part and a woman's private part and when they join, a baby can be created. But, it doesn't happen every time, only around ovulation or the time directly before a woman gets her period." She added, satisfied by the definition she had provided.

"So does that mean that you and dad...you know, have had sex?" Madison questioned hesitantly, uncomfortable in her current situation.

"Yes. That's how you and your brother and sister were created. I know this seems like a lot, like you've been bombarded with a ton of information that makes you question everything around you and makes you uncomfortable, but that's the nature of humanity. It sounds a little strange, but it's actually a beautiful aspect of nature that allows people to pass down certain admirable traits. So now you see how to the world is connected and how we as humans have come to exist." Amelia replied, her intriguing words sparking a fresh wave of thoughts in her daughter's mind. "I want you to know that I'm always here to talk to, even if you think I'll be disappointed or if it's an uncomfortable topic because we can work through anything if we put our minds together, okay? Now lets go back to sleep, you can stay with in my bed tonight if you want."

Her growing daughter nodded, a crack of thunder startling her once again. They melted into one other as they laid down, Madison engulfed in her mother's warm embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut with the gentle stroking of her hair. Amelia's eyes gazed down in admiration of the beautiful sight beside her. Her lips pressed a kiss to the sensitive spot of her daughter's head, it's scent comforting her just as it had as a baby, and they lay snuggled together for the remainder of the morning.

Author's Note: enjoy! please (R/R)


	13. Twelfth Year

The airport was a chaotic scene, conversations entangled in the humid air. A girl, her mind shaken with anxiety, sat glaring at her reflection in the window, questioning her prior motives. Her eyes fixed on the blur that formed as her focus wandered. Her knee twitched in nervousness, the booming announcement of her flight shaking her out of her daze. She placed her feet on the ground and stood there, a feeling of guilt hidden by a rebellious smirk. She inhaled deeply, smoothed out her dress, and boarded the plane.

Her fingers, nearly white at the knuckles, gripped onto the arms of the chair. Her thoughts raced as she recalled the tragedy that her aunt had encountered during a flight. To calm her nerves, she shut her eyes and prayed that they wouldn't open until she landed at her destination. She squeezed them shut, so hard that tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Three hours passed away, her memories of the flight shielded from the darkness behind her eyes. She nearly ran off of the plane, only stopping as she stepped out into an unknown area. She had been there multiple times, but nothing compared to the things she saw without the guidance of her parents. Her fingers fumbled to count the crinkled dollars that had been carelessly thrown in her backpack. "Um, Seaside Health and Wellness please." Madison said diffidently, her nerves showing through her shaky hands as she handed the driver cash. The taxi pulled up to a bit of familiarity and she smiled, for the first time during her spontaneous journey. She pushed open the door, her feet carrying her to the elevator. Once inside, she paused, her finger inches away from the button. Confidence radiated from within her and she pressed the only thing keeping her from her second family. She fidgeted behind the doors, adjusting her ensemble as she rose to the correct floor. As she stepped off of the elevator, she turned the heads of everyone in sight.

"Madison." A mellifluous voice spoke, it's sound alone stopping her in her place. She turned on her heels, a nervous grin spreading on her face, it's manner identical to her mother's. She was a spitting image, a beautiful combination of dark wavy hair and light blue eyes. "Hey Aunt Addie, I've missed you!" Madison smiled, the dam holding back her tears shattering as she laid eyes on her godmother's features. She ran into her arms, sobbing uncontrollably in her embrace.

"Hey, I've missed you too honey. I've missed you so much. So what brings you to L.A.? I talked to your mom last week, she didn't tell me you we-" Addison paused, detecting the nervousness on her niece's face. "She doesn't know you're here." She stated, her tone laced with utter certainty. "Alright let's talk in my office, I'm sure Charlotte has a few words for you too." She added as her southern companion stormed into the office, rage written all over her face.

"I just got a call from your mother, she's worried sick about you. You know this was a bold move Madison, I was terrified on my way over here and then who do I see, our mini Amelia in the flesh. I know you like to deny that you're anything like your mother, but this is what she does all the time. She runs away and leaves people behind because it's easier, it's painless. But you can't run from all your problems, that's not how you're supposed to live your life." Her thick accented voice reprimanded, her fists engraved on her hips. "Now, you're going to tell us what's wrong and then we're sending you back to your mother. But first, come give me a hug, sweet girl. You're gettin' so big, you must be taller than your momma by now." Charlotte added, pulling her in for a tight hug. "Now, don't go gettin' any bigger, I won't allow it. You'll always be that tiny big blue eyed babe that we saw in the hospital."

"I'll try not to, no promises though, you know how tall dad is." Madison joked, her smile fading as she brought up the topic. She sat, her legs crossed, on the couch as she gathered the proper word choice. "I've just been feeling sort of unimportant, like Michelle is the baby she's cherished and they make a big deal about everything she does. Evan, he's a genius and the only boy, so dad obviously favors him. But, I just sort of blend in, nothing I do matters to them because they're working or they're too busy with the little ones. So I came here because I feel like I belong here, you guys are busy but you never ignore me. You take time to call me and to send me things, to reach out and see how I'm feeling and I just wish mom and dad could do that. I wish they could appreciate me, help me with my homework, answer the thousands of questions I have." Madison ranted, a silent tear rolling down her flushed face.

"So you have to tell them you feel this way, if you don't say anything, how are they supposed to know that something is wrong. You're so mature and independent that they feel like you don't need their help or their attention. That you're old enough to walk your own path, they don't know their wrong. You know how busy they are, it's part of their job description, but if you want time with them, I have no doubt that they'll find time." Addison replied, holding her niece in her arms once again. "So, next time you're feeling this way, if you feel like you're still being ignored after you talk, call us and we'll book you a flight because I can't imagine your journey to get here alone, it's crazy!" She joked, nudging her slightly to thaw out her ice glare. She smiled reluctantly, her body sandwiched between her two aunts.

"Okay, I'll call next time. Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving and all the airplane has are peanuts and crackers!" Madison questioned, the biggest smile plastered on her face.

After an afternoon in L.A. she boarded the plane once again, heading towards her Seattle. The flight was quick, her mind occupied with a reunion with her family, which she was surprised to have actually missed. She arrived home, the Seattle sky filled with clouds that released endless amounts of rain.

"Madison!" Amelia shouted, her voice filled with joy. She ran towards her daughter, hugging her tighter than ever, their tears entangling as her lips met her daughter's cheek. She held her in her arms like she could never let go, apologizing over and over again for driving her away. "Never leave me again, okay? You can always talk to me, that's why I'm here. You should never feel like you're bothering me with a question or a request to do something because I'm always here for you, life is too short to miss out on the things that make you guys happy. I love you Maddie Bee, I always have and I always will...Let's go home, your dad is a wreck without you. You're the glue that holds us all together, without you we're broken and no matter what we do, we can't put ourselves back together." She added, her voice raw from her vulnerability. She took her daughter's hand in hers and for the first time in a long time, Madison held it back.

Author's Note: this was fun to write, I thought it was important to show their role as aunts in Madison's life. Please (R/R) and leave any suggestions in the reviews.


	14. Thirteenth Year

It was a restless night. A night filled with wandering thoughts that strung through the humid air. Her brain was suffocating. Her eyes burned, the ability to blink an unavailable option. Her hands balled in fists, rubbing the dryness away as her once white ceiling turned to rings of fuzzy geometric patterns. She peered over at the clock, her vision prohibiting the clarity of the numbers. She sighed, her defectiveness presenting its relevance once again. Her fingers searched around for the frames, her warm palms pressing again the coldness of her nightstand. She held them in her hands, her impulses driving her to snap the plastic right down the middle.

Blurriness clouded her view, forcing her to fumble around mercilessly in the darkness. She opened her journal to begin a new entry. _"Tonight, I've let it get to me. The names, the taunting, and for what? I've done nothing to deserve this. I've done nothing but show my intelligence, cover up my lanky body, show my true face (braces and glasses and that nasty patch of acne that repulses me so deeply). I look in the mirror and I don't see beauty, I see all of the things that are wrong and I hate it. I hate that my body hasn't developed yet, I hate the length of my nose and my mouth full of metal. I feel trapped in this unbreakable shell of ugliness. I wonder if they know their words have weight, that I lay awake at night thinking about the rumors they spread about me and my family and my friends. I wonder if they gain satisfaction knowing I'm miserable or if it's just for show. Will I ever be ridden of this pain?" She paused, her hand trembling as she scribbled on the page. I don't know how much more I can handle on my own. -Madison, November 15th"_

She swung her legs out of the bed, her toes making contact with the soft texture of the woolen rug. Her feet carried her to the bathroom, tripping over everything in her range of motion. Her fingers pried open the medicine cabinet, her eyes following close behind, searching for the solution. She popped open the cap, neglecting any warning labels, and tossed a few in her mouth before somberly returning to her bed.

The next morning, she barely had enough energy to function. Her eyes were bloodshot, her head was spinning, her high had subsided. She threw on sweatpants, an old pair of sunglasses, and joined her family in the kitchen. The faces of her family were distorted, but she could detect the confusion in the room. "Good morning Mad." Her mother began, unsure how to phrase her next question. "I like the shades, but what happened to your glasses?" Madison froze, simultaneously dropping the cartoon of milk. She took the glasses off, revealing her dry red eyes. "I don't feel like wearing them today."

"Well, how are you going to see in school? Everything must be blu-" Amelia began, only to be rudely interrupted. "I said I'm not wearing them, okay?! I don't need another reason for people to make fun of me. I'm already an ugly flat-chested loser with braces, I don't need to wear glasses on top of all that!" Madison exploded, her face burning red with anger. She groaned, feeling all eyes on her. They stared, judgment in their eyes. She nearly screamed, tugging at her hair in frustration, tears welling up as their stares intensified. "Stop. Staring. That's all you ever do, you never help me or ask me how I'm doing. I'm not fine, things are not okay, I hate everything about myself and so does everyone else in my grade! They don't understand me...and neither do you, so I'm not going today. Just leave me alone." Madison ranted, clawing her tears away as she ran up the stairs.

Minutes later, the sound of a loud knock shook her out of her rage. Her mother barged in without confirmation, pushing her way through the tense air. She turned on her side, enveloping herself in her bed sheet. The mattress sunk beneath her as her mother climbed in beside her. Her mother pried the blanket from her hands, joining her beneath the covers. They lay face to face, their identical blue eyes staring into each other. Amelia wrapped her arm around her, holding her secure as sadness poured from her daughter's eyes. Her body shook with emotion as she was held in her comforting embrace. "I want to understand you, I don't want to drive you away. Now, what's going on at school? Are you being bullied? Because I will ta-" Amelia paused, a nudge finding its way into her side. "Stop mom, you'll make it worse. I just- it bothers me when they pick on me, but the thing that bothers me the most is what I see when I look in the mirror. I see all these flaws and I wish they would just disappear." Madison pouted, her eyes drooping they met her mother's.

Amelia reached out, her hand yearning to caress her face. "I felt the same way when I was your age and sure you're thinking 'no you didn't you have so much confidence' but it took me a long while to get here. It took vulnerability and putting myself back together again to gain inner strength and the confidence to ignore what I look like in a mirror. I was a lanky nerd when I first started high school, but then I let all the names and the pressure get to me. I looked for a way to fit in, a way to fix my insecurities. It put me in a lot of trouble, trouble that haunted me all the way into adulthood. So, it doesn't matter what you see in the mirror, you haven't even grown to your full potential yet. It matters who you are on the inside, these bullies are probably feeling so insecure that they feel it's necessary to pick at you. Now, I see you snapped your glasses in half, I say it's time to get you contacts, huh?" Amelia questioned, a smile cracking the icy glare that once lived in her daughter's eyes.

"In that case, I think we should just stay in bed all day. I mean, I think a day off would be nice for both of us. So sleep my sweet girl, things will be better the second you close your eyes." Amelia continued, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She held her in her arms until her eyes fluttered closed. They slept, bodies snuggled together under the covers, the beat of each other's heart providing utter comfort.

Author's Note: this was a bit sad but, enjoy! I'm still open to suggestions and have taken the given ones into great consideration. please (R/R).


	15. Fourteenth Year

The sun was absent from the sky, clouds filled with rain consuming it entirely. It was an ordinary day, boredom laced through the halls of the high school. The young girl, her cheek propped upon her fist, battled her drowsiness, her eyes putting in extra effort to remain open. She sighed rather loudly alerting the boy behind her. She was shaken awake by a light tap on her shoulder and a voice that whispered, "Sorry I just don't want you to get into trouble. Also, I wanted to see your beautiful eyes...sorry that was lame. Uh, sorry I just think you're beautiful and I-" the boy with the familiar face spoke. She smiled, blood unintentionally rushing to her cheeks as their teacher shot them a glare. From then on her eyes were wide awake, glued to the ticking clock in anticipation of the bell. She was the first to leave when the sound of the bell pounded in their ears. Her feet carried her to her locker, her fingers fumbling to put in the correct combination. She grabbed her things for lunch hoping to avoid another awkward encounter with the boy who had made her swoon ever since preschool. Madison slammed the locker quickly, nearly jumping out of her skin as she came face to face with Adam. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to avoid me. Which is..um fine if you- I don't want to pressure you but...do you maybe want to go see a movie with me tonight? I think we can have a good...time?" He said, shaking his head a little. He flashed her a smile and she felt herself melting into the floor, mesmerized by everything about him from his freckles to his hazel eyes and his sandy blond locks.

"If _I_ didn't know any better, I'd say you're asking me out on a date." Madison teased, his body flushing with embarrassment as she kept him waiting. "...I'd love to go to the movies with you tonight." She added, a grin plastered on her face. "Great, how about that new sci-fi movie, I remember you told me those were your favorite, there's one at 7:15. You know, I checked this morning in hopes that you'd say yes." He rambled, digging himself deeper into a hole. "I told you that in the second grade, how did you remember that?" She questioned, fascinated that her feelings were mutual. "Some people are just really special, you want to know everything about them and that's how I've felt about you ever since you made me that Valentine's card. I'll see you later Mad." Adam beamed, waving adorably before turning and walking away, a slight bounce of confidence to his step.

Madison laughed to herself, this ordinary day had just become extraordinary. Her mind was preoccupied by their entire encounter. He was a true gem: perfectly handsome, charming, a little geeky, but overall a chivalrous boy. She practically skipped home, her mind racing faster than her feet. For the first time in a long time, she felt exhilarated with confidence, and she could hardly wait to share her fairytale day. "Hey mom!" She beamed, hopping around the kitchen, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. An apple came into her vision and she sunk her teeth into it as she spun around on the barstool. "So...Adam Nolan asked me out on a date today."

"Ooo look at you...racking in all the cute boys. So what did he say? Where are you guys going? Sorry, I'll stop I'm embarrassing you. Go on..." Amelia rambled, her tone low and raspy. "Thank you, it's just the movies, we're not getting married or anything. But, he was actually really sweet. I mean, I didn't think he felt any way about me, but he remembered really specific things about me and I guess he just made me feel special. So, I'm going to need you to break the ice with dad because he might break his arm if he doesn't approve." Madison chuckled nervously, the image clear in her mind. "Are you kidding? Your dad likes to think he's a macho man, but he's a real romantic. I wouldn't be surprised if he cried when he sees you together." Amelia teased, nudging her daughter playfully. "Now go, I know you're dying to get everything ready."

Her foot hesitantly reached out towards the step, eyes stopping to examine her ensemble one last time. Her shaky hands smoothed out her floral dress, she inhaled deeply, and then departed down the stairs. Her mother noticed her first, a smile spreading on her face as she nudged her husband. Owen turned around to see his daughter, standing beautifully before him. His ears filled with tears as the memory of her learning to walk flashed across his eyes. "You look stunning baby, he's a real lucky guy and so am I. Come here.." He choked out, his voice clouded with emotion. He pulled her in for a tight hug as the door bell sounded. Amelia chuckled as her husband struggled to let her go, mouthing 'I told you so' to her shocked daughter.

Adam fidgeted outside, wondering if he had dressed appropriately or if the flower in his hand was too corny. The door unlocked and his smile faded as he came face to face with a tall muscular man. "Good evening Mr. Hunt, I'd like to thank you for granting me the pleasure of taking your daughter to the movies." He said with a genuine smile, extending his hand in respect. Owen paused for a moment, his expression terrifying the young boy. He shook the boy's hand, a smile cracking his judgmental glare. "Treat her well Adam and don't try anything because I can sense it all, alright? Alright, now have a good night."

The night ran smoothly, each partner enjoying the other's company. The night was filled with laughing, her trying to throw popcorn into his mouth, him staring at her in admiration as her eyes glued to the screen. Neither of them watched more than ten minutes of the movie, it was entertaining, but they were engulfed in every aspect of each other. The movie ended early, the two of them agreeing to walk home.

Their feet trailed in unison as he giddily pulled her towards the ice cream shop. They were fascinated by each other's choice of ice cream, his favorite mint chocolate chip, and hers rocky road. Adam stared at her goofily as she struggled to lick her melting cone. "You've got a little something right here." He joked, putting his ice cream to her lips. "Oh really because yours is worse.." She replied with a mischievous grin as she smeared hers all over his mouth. "I can fix that." He said seriously, his hand reaching up to cradle her face. He leaned in, the flavors of their mouths intertwining as he placed his lips on hers. They pulled away, so close that they breathed the same air. Their smiles spread from ear to ear, the spark igniting further as his hand linked with hers. "I think we should do this more often." Madison whispered, her head lying on his shoulder. She didn't know what the future held, but he was definitely going to be a big part of it.

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this so much! Enjoy and please (r/r)


	16. Fifteenth Year

It was a bitter fall day. The cold air pounded in her chest as she inhaled, her entire body shivering as heavy droplets of rain pelted her skin. She sat on the park bench, the park where she had said her first word, the park where she watched her sister take her first step, and it had lost all of its meaning in that moment. It was now the park where she lost all control. She clawed at her pocket, her hands trembling as they pulled out a pack of cigarettes. There had been twelve just days ago and now there lay one miserable, frail cigarette that had enormous control over her life. She cupped her hand around the lighter until the familiar comfort of the glowing tip soothed her anxiety. Her feet carried her to the shade of the nearby tree, a bottle of booze in her opposite hand. She gulped down the remainder of the bottle, smashing it on the ground to feel some degree of power. Her vision became fuzzy, the figure walking towards her a giant blob. The face came into focus and she smiled, throwing herself towards him. "Hi-eyy Adam, it's nice to see you here, I guess that means you care now." She spoke slowly, her words slurred.

He stepped back, peeling her skin off of his. His face was ridden with sadness, the pungent smell of her breath repulsing him. "Hey, what are you doing?" The boy paused, throwing the cigarette from her mouth onto the ground, the sole of his shoe smashing it into the earth. "What is going on with you? When did this all begin? I left my nerdy, adorable, and perfect girlfriend and I thought you would be okay- I mean I didn't have a choice in going, you know how my dad is."

"That's the point though, you left! You didn't say goodbye, did you ever stop to think that I needed you. That you were my crutch, the only reason why I could stand in the morning. You just left, you left me all alone. So sorry that I'm not perfect anymore, it all got to me when you left. The pressure, my anxiety, the insecurities that you had always made me feel good about. At least with that, I had a friend, someone who made me feel good, who could dull the sensation." Madison shouted, punching his chest in rage. "And I hate you because I still want you. I want you Adam...I want you and you broke me, so what is going on with you? Okay, you're the problem, I'm just managing the pain. I'm just holding on and I want to let go, I want to let go but it's your face that I see. It shakes me out of my thoughts, it enrages me to the point where I can't breath. I hate you so much and I love you so much, it drives me insane. So I get high so I don't have to feel anymore. So screw you for judging me, I'm doing just fine with the only things that care about me." She added, her face turning red with anger.

"Oh yeah you're doing just fine stumbling around the park drunk, slowly unraveling as the days go by. I'm sorry alright! It killed me being away from you, it's not something I wanted. I wrote to you everyday and I NEVER got anything back. You blame me for your problems when all I ever want to do is help you. You have to stop, you can get help, I'm here to support you. I love you so much that it feels like I was stabbed the second I saw how destroyed you looked. I shouldn't have left, but I'm here now, okay?! And I'm never going to leave you again." He yelled back, blocking himself from the force of her fists. His strong arms grabbed her tight, breaking her down into the weakness she felt on the inside. She collapsed in his arms involuntarily, her face stained with streams of tears. "No! You don't get to come back here and fix me when you're the one who broke me in the first place. Get away from me! We're done, I never want to speak to you again." She spat, pushing her body out of his rough embrace. She ran away, not looking back at the crumpled figure that she had left under the tree.

Her feet carried her home. Bypassing everything and everyone as she stepped through the door, she stormed up the stairs, her feet heavy with rage. She tore her room up in search of her back up pack of cigarettes. Nearly tearing the box in half, she put one to her chapped, worn lips. She pulled out her lighter once again, igniting it's end as her hands shook spastically. Her fingers fumbled to open her window, her lungs finding relief in the sensation of fresh air. There was a knock at the door, she chose not to respond, an immediate implication that her mother should intervene. Amelia cracked open the door, the silhouette of her daughter an alarming view. She burst into the room, gasping as the tornado stricken room filled her view. She new the feeling all too well, the desperation for that high was unbearable. Her mind escaped her and she rushed over to her daughter, placing a firm hard slap onto her face. She ripped the cigarette from her lips, chucking it out of the window. "How could you be so..stupid! I've told you countless times of my struggles with addiction. The danger that I was subjected to, all the wrong choices that I made, you're lucky to be alive at this point and now-" Amelia choked out, a guilty stare in her eyes as she noticed her daughter's red stinging cheek. She pulled her into her embrace, stroking her hair as tears spilled from both of their eyes. "I'm so sorry baby, I'm so sorry. I'm just so upset that I've cursed you, I've passed on this tendency to self-destruct and I'm just so sorry." She sobbed, rubbing her daughter's back as they held each other tight. "I need help mom, I need your help...I need Adam's help."

"You can't shut him out, I tried to shut everyone out of my life, and it got me nowhere. You have to start feeling things rather than trying to maintain them. Getting help starts with letting people in, so start now before it gets so bad that you can't fix it. You are strong despite what you think, you can do this, you can beat this. Now, take your first step, I know that rage. That's pure love frustration, stop thinking about all the things that were wrong and that could go wrong and think about what they can be." Her mother replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Madison stood again in the cold, her finger just inches away from the doorbell. Bravely, she rang the bell, her heart racing as she waited in the silence. The door opened after what felt like an eternity and they stood face to face. "Listen, don't talk- just listen, okay? What I said before was true, I do need you and I want you and I love you so so much. We were happy for a long time and I believe that we can be happy again. I hate you for leaving, but I love you for coming back. I want your help if you're still offering, I want to go through this with you if-" Madison began, only to be interrupted by the sensation of his lips on hers. It was a soft, comforting kiss that she wished had lasted forever. Her held her tight in his embrace, his lips soothing her as they kissed the top of her head. "I'll always be here for you. I love you...and need you...and want you and that'll never change." He repeated, a smile splayed on her lips. It was a smile he could never get tired of seeing, one that he hoped to always see on her face.

Author's Note: angst alert! I ship them so hard, ah! Enjoy and please (r/r)


	17. Sixteenth Year

"Hello everyone. I must be a familiar face for well- all of you, sorry... So, in the beginning I was never really into these meetings. I thought I was strong enough to overcome this on my own..in my own bubble. You tell yourself you need help and you gather support and everything seems to be going well. You deprive yourself of the thing your body needed most and as the days pass, you begin to tell people you're 'feeling better.' But you really can't feel better until you know how others like you are growing to overcome these terrible feats. So two months ago, I came to my first meeting with you all and of course I was drawn in by the overwhelming support and lack of judgement, so I shut out everyone who cared about me. My parents. My boyfriend. My sister and brother. I thought they could never truly understand how I was feeling. That's where it all went wrong, that's when I truly lost my footing. Life should never be about choices- well sometimes it has to be, but, you are allowed to let people in. Balance is the key to success..not choosing sides and isolating yourself because in the end both sides want the same thing, for you to get better. I'm here today to celebrate my one year anniversary. This journey has been tough, but I feel like I can walk again- I can breath again and live again. Don't be afraid to reach out and expose yourself because there's always people to pick you back up. My name is Madison Hunt, a victim of alcoholism and cigarette abuse. And I will always be there for you, even if we've never spoken- even if you don't like me, you are not alone and neither am I. We've never been." Madison added confidently, despite the shaking fear within her bones. A grin splashed upon her face as she made eye contact with her mother whose eyes were laced with proudness. Claps consumed the air and she couldn't help but to bow quirkily. Joy beamed in her cheeks as her eyes scanned the audience for the face she most desired to see. It fell from her face as he was no where in sight. She sulked over to her parents, devastation hidden behind a fake smile. "I think I'm going to walk home." She whispered into her father's ear as he held her tightly in an embrace.

"Are you sure, we were going to take you to dinner? This is a big day worth all the celebration we can off-" Owen was cut off by an elbow to his side by his wife. She glared at him, knowing exactly the kind of space that was needed after such a revealing ordeal. "Okay we'll see you later, I love you sweetheart and I'm so proud of everything you've overcome." He said, pulling her in for another suffocating hug.

She nodded, a tight smile plastered on her face. She glanced down at her watch, wondering what it was that normal people did on a Saturday afternoon. Her feet carried her to a destination she was not yet sure of as she passed the park of where she spiraled out of control, the movie theater where she had her first date, the diner where her dad would take her as a baby. Madison stopped in her tracks in front of the ice cream parlor, her mind finding comfort in sitting in its signature bench. She watched as countless waves of customers flooded from within, her mind stopping to acknowledge what each of them got. She froze as a more than familiar face strolled out, heading in her direction. He paused, making eye contact with her and then picked up his pace. She stood up, sprinting to catch up with him. Her hand touched his shoulder and he nearly melted underneath her touch. He turned to face her, frustrated by the conflicting messages relayed by his heart and his mind. "Rocky Road." She scoffed, a look of undeniable guilt in his eyes. "You know I spoke at a meeting today and I really thought you w-"

"I would what? Be there? Because no matter how much I tell you I care about you, you insist that I don't. That I don't understand, that we should break things off because you didn't need my- what were the exact words? Oh right, "useless help" any longer. So yeah, I buy way to much rocky road ice cream because it reminds me of the times when I was good enough for you. I-I'm not a mind reader. I don't know when you want me or when you hate me or when I'm merely tolerable. So, I'm sor-" he was cut off by the sensation of her lips on his. His hand released the melting cone, it's sticking texture reaching up to cradle her face. He deepened the kiss, anger and confusion fueling his every desire. They pulled away, their bodies still inches apart. His laughter broke the silence as he noticed an ice cream handprint on her left cheek. "To think..I'm in love with a total nerd..and a messy one at that." She laughed shortly, realizing the words that had escaped from her mouth. "I love you...I'm still in love with you. You know what, everything I said before was crap, I was an idiot who didn't know what she truly wanted. It's you, it's always been you. You're the reason I'm here. The truth is, I'm always going to need you and want you, but I am absolutely terrified that you won't feel the same way. That my screwed up self will become to much for you to handle...But this year has been full of finding balance and exposing myself, so I'm ready to let you in forever and there's no guarantee that I'll ever let you go if you come into my life again. So Adam Sebastian Nolan, will you be my boyfriend again?" She smiled in anticipation, reaching out her hand to him.

"Of course, I mean third times the charm right? But seriously, I wasted perfectly good ice cream, we need to go back for more." Adam responded with a cheeky grin.

"You're such a dork. Come on, I'll pay for the wittle baby's ice cream." She mocked, pinching his cheek as she spoke. He glared at her in adoration, a grin foiling his fake anger. He hoisted her up by her waist, electing an unexpected squeal. She fought him, her inner strength immeasurable compared to his. His eyes scanned her face, a quiet sigh revealing his admiration for all of her mesmerizing features. And for the first time in months, joy swept across his face, and that's when he knew he wanted to wake up every morning next to her for the rest of his life.

Author's Note: A part of me felt unfinished, like Madison's story wasn't over and I needed to give her the ending she deserves. Stay tuned for the last chapter, enjoy.


	18. Seventeenth Year

The night was silent, the thick fog lay stagnant outside of the window. The young girl, now the grown girl, sat perched on her window sill. Her knees were tucked to her chest, her head settling on her folded arms as she stared out into the unknown. Her eyes focused on her reflection on the clouded glass and she smiled, remembering the countless stories told by that signature window. The time that she dipped her hands in paint and stuck them to the glass, the time she threw her last cigarette out of it, the times her mother would sit and tell her to see the beautiful girl in the mirror. Emotion coursed through her body, her fingers rushing to quickly wipe away tears of sadness. Her fingers searched around for a pen to put to the empty notepad. She wrote quickly, her mind racing faster than her motor skill could process:

 _To my family,_

 _I've decided the pain of seeing all of your faces as you say goodbye to me will be unbearable. I know, it's remarkable to see me begin a new chapter in life, to see me take on things as an adult, but the second I see mom's chin tremble, I'll never be able to leave. I'll overthink everything, how I'm leaving my family, my house, my safety net. That's something that I'm not strong enough to handle. So, I've decided to go it alone. I'm more than ready, I've got everything packed, all of my goodbyes are in check, I'm ready to move on from this story and create a new one. We'll see each other before you know it and by then I'll have grown strong enough to manage that sadness. But before I leave, I want you all to know that you complete me. You've dealt with me for the past seventeen years through the amazing times and my rock bottom. I am beyond grateful for your undeniable support, for the times you picked me up when I was down, the times that you loved me even when I hated you, and when you brought me immense joy. So thank you dad for teaching me how to ride a bike even though it took forever, thank you for keeping the secrets I told you from mom, thank you for always being there to give me a pep talk when I'm run down. And thank you mom for telling me I was beautiful when I felt insecure, for making me feel like I could always talk to you no matter how embarrassed I was, for inspiring me to help others, for snapping me out of the fantasy life I lived as an addict. You've both helped me grow (both literally and figuratively), I'll call you the second I get there. To Evan, we always budded heads when we were little and I resented having a little brother for so long until that one day that you walked in on me staring at myself in the mirror. I was hysterical about how ugly I looked in a bathing suit and you said, "I think you look beautiful, if I think so, it has to be true." That has always remained in my mind and I am so proud to see how you've grown up. And to my little sis, Mitch, thank you for making me feel like the most important person in the world. You've taught me how to be a leader, a (somewhat) fair one who acts as a role model should. You are all incredible in your own way, I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love you, Madison._

She inhaled deeply, collecting herself before she headed for the door, the letter neatly folded on her bed. She threw on her sweatshirt, grabbed the car keys, and shut the door behind herself as she left. Her head threatened to look back, her heart questioned if this was the right decision, her mind was racing a mile a minute. The pedals carried her to a familiar house and she frantically knocked on the wooden door, completely ignoring the time that flashed on her watch. A disheveled familiar face opened the door, stunned to see her on his front step. "Do you want to go on an adventure? Because I was thinking that we could take the trip together now, you know because you were going alone anyways and because I-" Madison paused, the words stuck at the tip of her tongue.

His eyes widened, shaking off the drowsiness that followed a restless night. "Wait what? Slow down babe, why do you want to leave right this second? Didn't you say your mom planned a whole day out of your moving day? Don't you want to say goodbye to them?" He questioned slowly, regretting the question as he noticed the slight tremble of her chin. She broke down, tears spilling from her eyes as she latched onto him. He held her tight in his embrace, stroking her dark locks to put her mind at ease. "I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to leave this, all of it. My house, this town, my siblings, my mom and dad, you.." Her voice trailed, her eyes wandering everywhere but his face. His hand gently grazed her chin, lifted her eyes up to meet his. "You don't have to...they're always going to be a part of you life, I'm always going to be a part of your life. And it doesn't matter that we're going to different schools because we've endured too much together to split because of distance. I'll miss you like crazy, I'll miss everything about you, but I know that I'll always have your heart. So we're going to do this, we're going to make this work and you're going to drive home and talk to your family. Because letting go is painful enough as it is, leaving now would devastate them, you would regret it the entire time." He said, his thumb brushing away her tears. "Now go." Adam added, his hand struggling to detach itself from hers. He let go, standing strong, despite the stinging pain in his eyes. "Go." He whispered again as her feet stood in place, her hand reaching out for his again.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now. I'll- um call you when we get there tomorrow." Madison choked out, sniffling desperately to contain her emotion. She placed a soft kiss onto his lips and turned on her heel, heading towards the car. Silent tears flooded her eyes, falling freely as she sulked to her car. She paused, whipping her head around to see him one last time, her heart wanting more time with him. Her feet carried her back in his direction, jumping into his arms as she reached him once again. She kissed him with passion, her legs hooking around his waist. Her eyes peered down at the man who had been with her through it all and she was so glad she had made him that card in the second grade. "I love you and I know we have to say goodbye, but I don't want to...yet. So-" Madison paused, whispering the rest into his ear.

They stumbled inside, their bodies never breaking contact as they rushed to his bedroom. Clothing flew in every direction. Their inexperience was evident as they knocked into an assortment of furniture, his fingers fumbling to open the obstacle that his door had presented. She laughed as he set her down, frustrated by the knob. The door swung open and they threw themselves on his bed. They lay face to face, a blush spreading across her chest as his eyes scanned her body in admiration. His fingers stroked her cheek, leaning in once again for a soft kiss. She deepened it, their eyes linked together as the remainder of their garments were shed. He was strong, but he treated her like the most delicate flower. Their morning, filled with a newly discovered passionate activity was a major highlight amongst past memories. She fell asleep on his chest, the pounding of his heart a rhythmic lullaby as her eyes fluttered shut.

He held her protectively, his strong arms swaddling her within the sheets. He lay wide awake, processing every inch of her beauty as she slept. "What are you looking at?" She croaked, her eyes focusing on the figure next to her. He shook his head, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "You." Adam answered simply, a smile spreading across his face. Sadness consumed her eyes, her arms hugging him tighter as she heard her alarm sound. "I have to go..." Her voice trailed off, dressing herself quickly. He walked her to the door, "Call me when you get there and when you get homesick and when you feel like you're alone, I'll always be here to pick up the phone. I love you." She smiled from ear to ear, pecking his lips quickly before heading towards her car. "I love you too." And with that she drove away, fighting every thought she had to turn around.

She snuck back into the house, tiptoeing up the stairs as quietly as she could. Comfort washed over her as her hand reached for the door handle. Her joy quickly faded as she saw her mother, tears pouring from her eyes, her letter in hand. Her head whipped around to see her daughter in the doorway. "I'm sorry mom." Madison whispered, walking over to pull her mother into a warm embrace. There was silence, neither party wanting to disturb the serenity that lay between them. "Everything I wrote in that letter is true, I'm terrified of leaving everything and everyone behind. But I was wrong, leaving alone wouldn't have made me stronger, it wouldn't make me weaker because you're my rock. You bring out this emotion in me that I wish I didn't have to feel, you make me both unbearably sad and unbearably happy. But I want as much time with you as I can, so I came back." She paused, thinking back to her conversation earlier that morning. "Letting go is hard, but it would've been even harder without you by my side. I love you and I appreciate you for everything you've done. So know that I'll never hate you, no matter what comes out of my mouth, you're my number one supporter and I am so proud to call you my mom. I'm headed towards a new chapter in life, but know that I'll always cherish your support." Madison added, joy spreading across her face as she felt a kiss on her cheek. The same kiss that she had felt when she scraped her knee, when she struggled with recovery, when she needed her the most.

 **Author's Note: To those wondering why I left. I was feeling insecure about my writing, that it didn't matter. But I'm so glad to know that I was missed, so thank you all for your support and for coming along with Madison on this journey. Enjoy!**


End file.
